


Mina

by Moe89



Category: Dracula (TV 2013)
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 21:44:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7138463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moe89/pseuds/Moe89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dal testo:<br/>"Doveva sembrare un folle, un pazzo inseguitore di pensieri evanescenti e ricordi dolorosi. Un folle che forse un fantasma l'aveva visto per davvero."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mina

_MINA_

 

 

**"Ho attraversato gli oceani del tempo per trovarti." (B.Stoker)**   


 

 

  
  
  
  
Alexander avanzava tra la folla.   
Le mani tremanti e gli occhi spiritati di chi ha appena visto un fantasma.   
Doveva sembrare un folle, un pazzo inseguitore di pensieri evanescenti e ricordi dolorosi. Un folle che forse un fantasma l'aveva visto per davvero.   
Davanti a lui infatti vi era la ragazza più bella della storia. Capelli scuri, boccoli morbidi, pelle diafana e spalle dritte.   
Così simile...   
Così vicina.   
Alexander le si accostò quasi con timore, come un assassino a messa o un prete in un bordello. Non poteva essere vero eppure doveva esserlo. Per forza.   
Non poteva essere un caso, non poteva essere un crudele scherzo del destino.   
Quella donna, quella tremula visione che di minuto in minuto, secolo in secolo, si faceva sempre più concreta, non poteva che essere lei.   
Ilona.   
Alexander socchiuse gli occhi e con mano incerta toccò la spalla della giovane donna.  
Quando quella si volto, l'uomo scoppiò quasi a piangere.   
"Ilona..."   
La sua voce il sussurro roco e disperato del soldato che dopo aver passato più di cent'anni al fronte torna finalmente a casa.   
"Mi scusi, lei è?"   
La donna aveva le labbra rosse e gli occhi intensi di chi sa cosa il mondo nasconde.   
L'uomo si sentì rinascere.   
"Mi chiamo Alexander Grayson e tu mia cara, dovresti conoscermi abbastanza bene."


End file.
